Through with you
by Ptit Bou
Summary: [OS,Songfic]Ce sont encore tes yeux qui me parlent. Ce sont toujours tes yeux qui me parlent. Ta bouche, elle, ne dit jamais rien.c'est ma première fic soyez gentil...


**Auteur :** Ptit Bou  
**Email :** : Harry Potter

**Rating :** J'ai mis T j'hésitais entre K+ et T ...et je me suis dit "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir"...  
**Genre :** Yaoi,One Shot,Songfic,POV  
**Couple :** HPDM  
**Disclaimer :** la chanson Through with you appartientà Maroon 5, les persos à J.K. Rowling. Par contr le mélange des deux est de moi

**Note de l'auteur :** c'est ma première fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et vous donne envie d'en lire d'autre. J'espère aussi que le nombre de fautes sera très très petit...parce que étant vraiment nulle en orthographe...ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait put toutes les corrigées. Merci à ma Sempaï pour les explications et à ma Ficelle qui a trouvé un mode d'emploi (il faut au moins les deux pour que je comprenne comment ça fonctionne lol)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**

* * *

**

Through with you

Can you see me _Peux-tu me voir  
_**Floating above your head **_Flottant au dessus de ta tête  
_**As you lay in bed **_Quand tu es allongé sur le lit  
_**Thinking about everything **_En train de penser à tout  
_**That you did not do **_Ce que tu n'as pas fait  
_**Cause saying I love you **_Parce que dire je t'aime  
_**Has nothing to do with meaning it **_N'a rien à voir avec le fait de le penser _

Des fois je me dis que je pense tellement à toi que si tu regardais bien tu me verrais flotter, une sorte d'esprit t'accompagnant.  
J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours avec moi puisque dès que tu n'es pas à mes côtés je t'imagine là, avec moi et je me demande ce que tu ferais , ce que tu dirais…Le soir quand je suis allongé dans mon lit, les bras derrière la tête je t'imagine faire de même, plongé dans tes pensées…  
A quoi tu penses ?  
Moi je pense à toi, au fait que je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit pour ne pas te faire peur…mais je crois que tu le sais quand même parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est tout mon être qui le hurle à chaque fois que je te vois.  
Toi, tu ne me le diras jamais, enfin pas de vive voix…ce sont tes yeux, juste tes yeux, qui me parlent, qui me le disent, seulement eux.  
Quand je vois à quel point je rêve de te l'entendre dire pour de vrai, je me dis que je devrais me lancer. Le penser n'est pas suffisant.  
Mais la peur de te perdre, de te faire fuir, est plus forte que l'envie d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche.Alors on continue à se taire toi et moi…toujours.

**And I don't trust you **_Et je ne te fais pas confiance  
_**Cause every time you're here **_Parce que chaque fois que tu es là  
_**Your intentions are unclear **_Tes intentions ne sont pas très claires  
_**I spend every hour waiting for a phone call **_Je passe des heures à attendre un coup de fil  
_**That I know will never come **_Alors que je sais qu'il n'arrivera jamais  
_**I used to think you were the one **_Je croyais que tu étais la bonne personne  
_**Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all **_A présent j'en suis malade de ne pouvoir plus penser à rien_

Ce soir tu viens de me rejoindre. Tu me sors une quoi tu t'ennuyais, et que tu passais dans le coin alors tu as décidé de venir me voir ...comme ça…sans arrières pensées. Mais je ne te crois pas, je sais que si tu es là c'est pour une raison, une seule. Mais comme d'habitude tu nies et quand nous finiront au lit, car c'est inévitable, tu me feras comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout prévu, que c'est arrivé comme ça….je ne sais pas si tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te crois…et pour finir tu repartiras pour ta chambre de préfet . Et dés demain je recommencerai à t'attendre.  
Nos premières nuits ayant lieu dans la salle sur demande…j'y ai finalement emménagé pour que tu m'y rejoignes dès que tu en as envie…pathétique je sais…Tu m'as demandé pourquoi, et je t'ai dit que depuis l'affrontement final je faisais encore plus de cauchemars, que je réveillais les autres et que donc j'avais décidé de m'y installer pour ne plus les déranger….tu m'as cru ? Nan, je ne pense pas. Et depuis tout les soirs je t'attends assis sur le canapé, fixant la porte. Quand tu arrives, que je vois la poignée tournéej'attrape le livre que j'avais préparé au cas ou, pour faire semblant de lire, pour ne pas te montrer que je t'attendais désespérément.  
Mais tu ne viens pas tous les soirs…loin de là…une à deux fois par semaine et encore…et quand tu ne viens pas… j'ai mal .  
Un énorme nœud se forme dans mon estomac, une boule me bloque la gorge, j'ai du mal à respirer, je n'ai qu'une envie celle de pleurer. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est que tu es avec un autre.  
Je sais que je t'aime, et que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre à par toi … mais est-ce que je vais encore tenir ?

**You ain't ever coming back to me **_Tu ne reviendras jamais vers moi  
_**That's not how things were supposed to be **_Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses_ _devaient se passer  
_**You take my hand just to give it back **_Tu m'a pris la main uniquement pour me la lâcher  
_**No other lover has ever done that **_Jamais aucun autre ne m'avait fait ça_

Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça…Oh bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas non plus à une annonce officielle, ni à toi et moi se promenant main dans la main dans Poudlard, tout en nous lançant des regards enamourés ou nous bécotant en plein milieu du couloir. Mais je pensais qu'on serait un vrai couple, qu'on aurait une relation réelle et pas ces pseudos nuits d'amour où pour toi je ne suis qu'un parmi tant d'autres.  
J'aurai voulu plus, ne pas jouer à faire semblant.  
Te voilà qui arrive face à moi dans les couloirs et mon cœur s'accélère à ta vue. Nos mains se frôlent et une douce chaleur m'envahit alors. Tu te retournes, je fais de même. Tu as collé ton masque de mépris, tu me regardes de haut et me lances une pique, je ne sais pas quoi. Je comprends juste au son de ta voix et aux rires de tes « amis » que c'était méchant…et j'ai mal. Je croise ton regard et je peux lire dans tes yeux que tu es désolé. Ce sont encore tes yeux qui me parlent. Ce sont toujours tes yeux qui me parlent. Ta bouche, elle, ne dit jamais rien.  
Je te réponds, je ne sais pas ce que je dis, mes réponses sont devenues mécaniques. Et les autres sont satisfaits parce que nous faisons ce que nous sommes sensés faire : nous haïr et le montrer.  
Les amoureux, les vrais, ne font pas ça…

**Do you remember **_Te souviens-tu  
_**The way we used to melt **_De la façon dont nous fusionnions ?  
_**Do you remember how it felt **_Te souviens-tu de ce que tu ressentais  
_**When I touched you **_Quand je te touchais ?  
_**Oh cause I remember very well **_Oh parce que moi je m'en souviens très bien_

A chaque fois que tu viens me voir, je me dis que c'est peut être la dernière, et j'ai peur. Alors, j'apprends par cœur. Alors je t'apprends par cœur. Chaque courbe de ton corps, chaque ligne je la grave dans ma mémoire.Tous mes sens sont aux aguets afin de te capturer en moi :ton odeur, ton goût, la texture de ta peau, les bruits que tu fais, la perfection de ton corps…Le moindre soupir ou gémissement que tu lâches ou bien juste ta façon de respirer, ou encore la lueur qui brille dans tes yeux, et qui je l'espère, n'es là que pour moi. Parce que je l'interprète comme un « je t'aime »…encore dit par les yeux. Toujours eux…  
Et je me demande si tu fais comme moi, ou si au contraire tu effaces immédiatement ces instants de ta mémoire, ayant honte d'avoir cédé, encore une fois.

**And how long has it been** _Et à quand remonte la dernière fois  
_**Since someone you let in **_Où quelqu'un ait partagé ta vie  
_**Has given what I gave to you **_Et t'ai donné tout ce que moi je t'ai donné_

J'enrage.  
Cet abruti te drague depuis 5minutes au moins et toi….toi tu lui souris, et je connais ce sourire, il signifie que dans peu de temps tu vas l'embrasser.Lui aussi l'a compris…vu son sourire…  
Cela veut aussi dire qu'il aura sûrement le droit de coucher avec toi . Je ne sais pas où tu comptes l'amener pour te le faire, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que se ne sera pas dans la salle sur demande...celle là c'est la nôtre ! si tu l'emmènes dans ta chambre…moi je n'y suis jamais allé…jamais…Un traitement de faveur ?  
Tu l'embrasses. Et c'est pire qu'un doloris. J'ai mal. Moi je n'ai pas le droit à ce que tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde, dans les couloirs, comme ça. J'aimerais me jeter sur vous, vous séparer, et te hurler dessus pour que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as besoin des autres, pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contenter de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'apportent que de plus que moi?  
Mais je ne le peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas non plus à me détourner de ce spectacle. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est rester planté là, à vous regarder et à souffrir.  
Tu le lâches enfin, vu ton air de profond ennui il ne doit pas être très doué. Tu tournes la tête dans ma direction et ton regard croise le mien. Tes yeux me parlent encore. « C'est toi,et uniquement toi que je veux. Je t'aime. » voilà ce que j'y lis. Je ne sais pas lire en toi, parce qu'un Malfoy ne dirait jamais ça. Même par le regard, et surtout pas à moi…  
Et j'arrive enfin à bouger alors je pars, dans la direction opposée, je ne sais pas où je vais, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois m'éloigner de toi.

**And at night when you sleep **_Et la nuit quand tu dors  
_**Do you dream I would be there **_Rêves-tu que je suis près de toi  
_**Just for a minute or two do you ? **_Ne serait-ce que pour une minute ou deux_

Tu rêves de moi des fois ?  
Je sais c'est stupide comme question…je ne sais même pas si tu rêves tout court, si tu en as le temps…tu es tellement occupé la nuit…  
Moi je rêve de toi tout le temps. Mais la nuit c'est pire parce que lorsque je me réveille le matin, et que je comprends que tu n'es pas là…j'ai mal.  
J'aimerai me réveiller une fois à tes côtés…au moins juste une. J'aimerai que tu rêves de moi…ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, juste un instant.

**You ain't ever coming back to me **_Tu ne reviendras jamais vers moi  
_**That's not how things were supposed to be **_Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer  
_**You take my hand just to give it back **_Tu m'a pris la main uniquement pour me la lâcher  
_**No other lover has ever done that **_Jamais aucun autre ne m'avait fait ça _

_  
_**Heartache heartache I just have so much **_Le cœur brisé, le cœur brisé, s'en est trop  
_**A simple love with a complex touch **_Un amour simple par nature mais complexe dans ses lignes  
_**There is nothing you can say or do **_Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ou dire  
_**I called to let you know I'm through with you **_Je t'ai appelé pour te faire savoir que j'en avais fini avec toi_

J'ai réfléchi…il est temps pour moi d'honorer ma maison, de faire preuve de courage.  
Pour la première fois, je suis devant ta porte…et j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas survivre à ce que je vais dire, peur de ne pas réussir à te le dire. Je suis devant ta porte et j'ai peur. Mais je ne reculerais pas. Pas maintenant, pas ici !  
Je toque et tu m'ouvres. J'ai mal, j'ai peur.  
Tu as l'air étonné de me voir ici. Tu finis par t'effacer pour me laisser passer…c'est vrai que Harry Potter sur le pas de ta porte…ça pourrait faire jaser ! Nous restons un moment à nous fixer en silence. Et finalement, c'est toi qui commence avec ton habituel voix traînante :

-Et bien Potter qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Et mon nom prononcé par toi m'écorche les oreilles. Je respire à fond et parvient à sortir :

-Je dois te parler.

Et au moment où ces mots sortent, je le regrette, parce que tu es là, en face de moi…j'avais déjà du mal à le dire quand j'étais tout seul alors maintenant que tu es devant moi…  
Je me souviens d'une phrase qui disait quelque chose comme « si j'avais su la dernière fois que je t'embrassais que c'était la dernière, alors jamais je n'aurais arrêté » aujourd'hui j'en comprends tout le sens et je m'aperçois que t'avoir appris par cœur ne me sauvera pas, rien ne m'aidera à palier au manque de toi.  
Une bataille se déroule en moi : une partie de moi me hurle de ne pas le faire, qu'on y survivra pas et l'autre au contraire qu'on ne peux pas continuer, qu'on a pas le choix, qu'on en mourra aussi si ça ne s'arrête pas, que ce sera pire. Et c'est elle qui gagne, parce que je n'en peux plus, parce que je t'aime mais…ça ne suffit plus.

-C'est fini, on arrête tout.

Ça y est c'est sortit, il le fallait, mais maintenant…Mon cœur est brisé, ma tête vidée, j'ai du mal à respirer, à me retenir de hurler à ne pas pleurer…mon âme, elle, ne se retient pas: à l'intérieur de moi c'est le néant. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle la mort.  
Et toi, tu es égal à toi-même, ton visage ne reflète rien, ta bouche ne dit rien et tes yeux…me disent que tu souffres…j'interprète toujours aussi mal tu vois…  
Avec le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je me tourne vers la porte pour partir, pour fuir. Je pose la main sur la poignée.

-Je t'aime tu sais…

Je Te Hais !

-…Depuis toi, je ne couche plus avec personne d'autre.

Je Te Hais  
Je te hais je te hais je te hais ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, de me le dire, pas maintenant ! Tu aurais du le dire avant ! Et tu le sais ! Tu sais que c'est trop tard ! J'ai Trop souffert, je n'en peux plus !  
Je me tourne vers toi. Et tu sais ce que je vais dire, je le vois dans tes yeux, parce que je comprends qu'en fait je t'ai toujours bien lut…Je T'en Veux !

-C'est trop tard

Je t'en veux, si tu savais à quel point je t'en veux. Jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner.  
Je tourne la poignée et sort.  
J'en ai finit avec toi et pourtant…j'ai toujours aussi mal. Mais je ne reviendrais pas !

**I'll never come back to you **_je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi_

**Fin.**

* * *

Oo en reviens pas que moi miss fleur bleu ai écrit une fin pareille...  
j'ai une suite dans la tête maintenant est-ce que à votre avis je la mets? Où alors je les laisse comme ça?  
Review? Ça serait très très gentil pasque ça me streeeeeeeeeeesssss de poster :s  
Bisous à tous ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire jusqu'ici. 


End file.
